


File 1: Stans Tattoo

by TenshiWarrior



Series: The Guide to the Unexplained [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this file of the Guide to the Unexplained, the triplets try to find out why their Grunkle Stan is hiding a tattoo that he claims doesn't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	File 1: Stans Tattoo

_ Okay is everything ready? Everyone ready? _

 

_ You sure we should be doing this?  _

 

_ Of course, people need to know about what we find, so we need to document.  _

 

_ I’m all for it! _

 

_ Me too! _

 

_ Of course you both are.  _

 

_ Alright, let’s do this, in 3… 2… 1. _

* * *

 

Mabel had turned on a camera with a press of a button, and was seen squishing Dipper’s head. Mira and Gary stood beside Dipper, just as they were finished fixing up there clothing and hair. Dipper cleared his throat and began to speak, “Hello, my name is Dipper Pines. The girl trying to crush my head right now is my sister Mabel.”

 

“I’m helpful!” Mabel said as she waved her hand in front of the camera.

 

“And the two standing beside me is my first cousin twice removed, Gary and my other sister Miracle, also known as Mira.” He introduced, pointing to Gary and Mira. 

 

“Hi there!” Gary said with a smile. 

 

“Hello…” Mira said shyly.

 

“This is our first time doing this, but we came to a vote that the guide to the unexplained should be documented for all to see if anyone happens to stumble across this.” Dipper explained, “So today on the Guide to the Unexplained, we’re gonna be--” 

 

He was cut off when Mabel continued to squish his head; he quickly waved it off, “Mabel stop. We’re trying to film here. Anyway, today on the Guide to the Unexplained we’re going to be looking at Anomaly 23…” 

 

Gary held up a cardboard sign to the camera which was a makeshift title card it had read--

 

**_“STAN’S TATTOO_ ** ”

 

“Mira if you please.” Dipper said. 

 

“Oh it’s my turn now?” Mira said, before clearing her throat. The camera panned over to a cardboard wall with several pictures of Stan. Mostly the shots were showing his back; on the back of his right shoulder there is what appears to be of a tattoo that is covered by his white undershirt. 

 

“We’ve noticed for awhile now that Grunkle Stan has taken the trouble of hiding this tattoo from everyone in the Mystery Shack. What could it be exactly? A college prank? A secret symbol? Or maybe something even more.” Mira explained, “But every time we ask, Stan just denies all claims that the tattoo exists. We even asked our cousin Skyla, but she denies this as well. We have a sneaking suspicion that she’s the only one who knows what it is exactly, but like I said, she just pretends it’s not there, like Grunkle Stan does.” 

 

“But today’s the day we find out what it is, and where it came from.” Dipper said to the camera. 

 

“Right after an exciting episode of…” Mabel said before pointing the camera over to her knee which had a band-aid, “What’s under Mabel’s Bandage?” 

 

Mabel began to peel it off while she sang. 

 

“ **EW MABEL!** ” Dipper exclaimed. 

 

“ **MABEL NO!** ” Mira yelled. 

 

“ **QUICK TURN IT OFF!** ” Gary shouted before there was static.

* * *

 

The camera had turned on again after a brief moment of static. Dipper, and Mira stood beside a thermostat, along with Gary and Soos. “Like all plans, we’re going to begin with Plan A.” Dipper said, “Stan, never ever takes his undershirt off.” 

 

“Obviously to hide his tattoo.” Gary whispered loudly. 

 

“But we’re about to…  **_Turn up the heat_ ** on this mystery.” Mira said with a wink of an eye. Dipper went and turned the knob, turning the heat up. 

 

“Haha! Literally!” Soos said, “I love how you come up with stuff like that.” 

 

After Gary hid the camera where Stan wouldn’t see it, Soos had gotten into position as he saw Stan sorting out some inventory in the shop. Soos wiped the sweat off of his forehead, “Sure is hot in here, huh Mr. Pines?” Soos said, “Probably be a lot cooler in here if we… Worked without our shirts on!” Soos removed his shirt causing Stan’s eyes to widen at this. 

 

“Am I right?” He said. 

 

“Soos, I will  **_pay_ ** you to put your shirt back on.” Stan said. 

 

“Aw don’t be shy Mr. Pines.” Soos said, before climbing up on the table, laying down on his side, “Bodies are nothing to be ashamed of.” 

 

“Watch the store for a few minutes.” Stan said, “I need to go find a melon baller to pull my eyeballs out.” 

 

With that Stan left the store; Leaving Soos with nothing else to do, he started to play with his stomach while he sang. 

 

“ _**Do-do-do-do-do-do. Do-do-do-do-do, hey! Da-da-da-da-da--** ” _

* * *

 

Once again there was a brief moment of static before it was turned back on again. Mira was holding the camera while Dipper lead her  into the living room. 

 

“Okay, so obviously, plan A didn’t work out so well.” Dipper said, “So we’re moving on to Plan B.” Mira stood at a close distance while Dipper approached their Grunkle Stan who sat on the lounge chair watching TV with a Pit Cola in his hand. 

 

“Heavens.” Dipper said, “Is that poison oak on your shoulder? Here, let me scratch it for you.” 

 

Dipper reached out to his right shoulder, only to have his hand smacked away. 

 

“Kid, if you’re trying to see my tattoo you’re gonna have to try harder than that.” Stan said. 

 

“ **HA!** ” Mira exclaimed, “You said you didn’t have a tattoo!” 

 

“I don’t.” Stan said, before taking out a red marker, “But you’re brother does.” 

 

Dipper was confused at this, “Wait what do you mean by--- **AAAHH!!** ”

* * *

 

Dipper, Gary, Mira and Mabel were standing just outside of the bathroom; On Dipper’s forehead he had the word “ **_GOOBER_ ** ” written with the red marker; In the bathroom, the sound of running water was heard. 

 

“Unfortunately we’re moving on to Plan C.” Mira said, “Stan is currently in the bathroom, taking a shower.” 

 

“Trust me when I say, we didn’t want to have to come to this.” Dipper said, “But sometimes you have to do terrible things for science.” 

 

“I believe in you Goober.” Mabel said who was holding the camera. 

 

“Dipper. Just call him Dipper.” Mira said. 

 

Dipper took the camera and they all proceeded to the bathroom. “Okay, be prepared to be scarred for life.” Gary said before opening the door. They entered the bathroom and approached the shower curtain. 

 

“Ready?” Gary whispered taking hold of the shower curtain. 

 

“Ready.” Dipper and Mira whispered back. 

 

Gary pulled back the curtain, and they were met with the steam of the water. When the steam cleared, they were pretty much shocked to find that Stan was standing there fully clothed, and water running down his face and suit. 

 

“You’re never gonna see it kid.” He said, “ **_NEVER. GONNA. SEE IT._ ** ” 

 

“Were you just standing there the whole time?” Mira asked him. 

 

Stan shouted while lunging at them, “ **GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!!** ” 

 

The three children screamed and quickly ran out of the bathroom, Dipper nearly dropping the camera. They had managed to get ahead when Stan had slipped on the wood floor, almost falling on his face.

* * *

 

The camera once again turned on, and the three children were sitting on top of the roof of the Mystery Shack.

 

“Hi, us again!” Dipper said, “If you’re wondering why we’re on the roof, I’d just figure we would just hang out here for a bit, right guys?” 

 

“Yup.” Mira and Gary said in unison. Though it wasn’t till they heard their Grunkle Stan shout as crows flew out of the trees, “ **I’M GONNA FIND YOU KIDS!!** ”

 

“How long do you guys think he’ll give up?” Gary asked Dipper and Mira. 

 

“Probably not for awhile.” Dipper replied. 

 

Mira had then said awkwardly, “Than… I guess this is the end of the episode?” 

 

Dipper shrugged at this, “Yeah, I guess so.” He turned his attention to the camera, “Stan’s tattoo remains a mystery, but who knows what other kinds of secrets are waiting to be uncovered.”


End file.
